Retos de san Valentin
by Keili14
Summary: El juego verdad o reto te puede traer algunos problemas, y mas cuando son "retos románticos", en especial en San Valentin...¿O no Kaoru?


-¡No lo hare nunca jamas!- decia la chica de ojos esmeralda, siendo empujada por sus amigas hasta la salida de su casa

-¡Claro que si!-

**Punto de Vista de Kaoru**

Si se preguntan que es lo que esta pasando, pues les contare, todo comenzo hace unos dias atras...

**Miercoles 12 de Febrero. Faltan 2 dias para San Valentin. 17:24 PM**

Un dia soleado como qualquier otro, chicos comprando chocolates o flores, chicas ansiosas deseando que ese sea el mejor dia de su vida, ¿que dia?, el dia de los enamorados o mejor conocido, el dia de San Valentin, ¿y yo? no estoy percatada de lo que pasa afuera de mi casa porque...

-¡que si!

-¡que no!

-¡que si!

-¡que no!

-¡que si!

-¡que no!

-¡que no!

-¡que si!

-ja!

-¡eso es trampa! -dije

-¡gane! -dice Momoko

-¡no lo hare! -dije

-vamos Kaoru no es para tanto...-dice Miyako tratando de darme animo

-no quiero...

-quieras o no lo haras... es tu reto- sonrie triunfante

-no me obligaras- dije para darle la espalda y cruzarme de brazos

-¡claro que lo haras!

-les dije que no jueguen a verdad o reto...-dijo Miyako, mirando a sus amigas discutir otra vez.

El reto consistia en preparar bombones y darcelos a un chico que Momoko escojiera, a Kaoru no le gustaba para nada San Valentin, ver a las parejas acarameladas no era su pasatiempo favorito, le daba literalmente asco, ¿dar chocolates, declaraciones, tarjetas de admiradores secretos? no gracias, Momoko sabia eso y ¿que mejor oportunidad que esta para fastidiar un poco a su orgullosa amiga?

-vamos.. o ¿acaso?-dice Momoko asombrada- ¿tienes miedo?- dice cambiando su exprecion por una burlona.

-¡claro que no!- grite- no tengo miedo, ¡simplemente no quiero!

-Kaoru tiene miedo, Kaoru tiene miedo -canturreaba su amiga, mientras Miyako reia a lo bajo.

-¡Esta bien, lo hare! cielos... ¿a quien se los tengo que dar?

Momoko festejó un rato, paro y miro maliciosamente a Kaoru- se los tienes que dar a...

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando, ¿verdad?!

-no -dijo contenta, Momoko viendo como su amiga estaba a punto de desmallarse.

- por favor que sea otro te lo pido -me pongo de rodillas rogando- todos menos ese tonto...-pongo ojos de cachorro.

- no.

-¡te lo ruego!

-¡Basta chicas!- dijo Miyako- vamos Kaoru cuanto mas rapido mejor.

- bien, lo intentare- digo un poco mas confiada- Momoko, ¿que es lo primero?

- hacer los bombones, si quieres te podemos ayudar- dijo sonriendo

- sera lo mejor- digo, recordando que la ultima vez habia dejado un desastre

-¿quieres que nos reunamos en mi casa? mi madre no va a estar asi que no le molestara- dice amablemente Miyako

-muy bien, mañana en casa de Miyako a las...-dice Momoko

-15:30, esta bien-completo la oracion Miyako- Kaoru recuerda llevar el chocolate ¿si?

-deacuerdo-

**Jueves 13 de Febrero. Faltan 1 dia para San Valentin. 15:16 PM**

Estaba saliendo de la reposteria, cuando alguien me empuja causando que todo se callera. Un leve "perfecto" sale sarcasticamente de mis labios, antes de comenzar a juntar lo que hace poco habia comprado, pero no encontraba un molde de estrellas, me comenze a deseperar, de todos los que habia ese era el que mas me gustaba, y lo mejor, era el ultimo, si no lo encontraba tendria que usar los moldes que habia comprado para mis amigas. Suspire pesadamente, no estaba en ningun lado, iba a rendirme, cuando, una mano me extiende el molde desaparecido, lentamente subo la mirada para encontrarme con la los ojos de la persona que menos queria ver, "Butch" susurre fastidiada su nombre, lo cual el sonrie burlosamente, al parecer me escucho. Movio levemente el molde, señal que lo agarrara lo cual dude unos leves segundos en hacerlo, pero al final lo agarre y lo guarde en la bolsa, El miro los demas moldes que aun estaban en el suelo y me miro burlosamente.

-No sabia que cosinabas

-En realidad no- dije levantando las cosas, pero el tomo el molde de corazones- damelo -

-mmm no- dice inspeccionando el objeto- te doy un consejo..- me mira- si se las daras a un chico deverian ser de corazones, bueno, yo solo digo

Dice el chico mirandola atravez de uno de los corazones del molde, mientras esta lo veia algo graciosa por lo infantil que estaba siendo.

-supongo- dije sacandole cuidadosamente el molde y lo guarde lentamente pensando que se pondria romper, me paro- me tengo que ir

-bueno- dice parandoce- aproposito-lo miro- ¿para quienes son?

- eh... bueno, yo...-balbucie un poco, sintiendo mi cara arder. No puedo decirle que eran para el. ¿que hago?- son para...-saco mi celular y miro la hora, 15:26 PM ¡Salvada!- ¡hay! llego tarde, ¡tengo que correr! -empiezo a correr con destino a la casa de Miyako- ¡Adios Butch!- grito mientras me alejo

-Adios- grito

Uff. Que susto ¿verdad? que suerte, pense que tendria que decirle, odiaria hacerlo, conociendolo, me estaria molestando por el resto del camino diciendo que es el mejor, que es genial, que es lindo... bueno es un poco lindo ¡espera! ¡en que estas pensando Kaoru!, no, ¡olvidalo!, bueno almenos me salvo el tiempo ¿tiempo?, ¡Miyako!, son las 15:45 PM, ¡Me van a matar!

Pense, para empezar otra carrera. Despues de unos minutos, llego, golpeo la puerta con el poco aire que me queda. Al rato la puerta se abre mostrando a una preocupada Miyako y a una molesta Momoko.

-¡¿Donde estabas?!, ¡nos preocupamos!- dice, bueno, grita Momoko

-tranquila, estoy bien, solo tube un pequeño retraso- digo ocultando mi rostro, ya que lo sentia arder un poco al recordar.

-vamos, se esta haciendo tarde hay que apresurarse- dijo Miyako invitandome a entrar.

**Punto de Vista de Normal**

-¡Momoko deja de comerte el chocolate!- grita Kaoru- es lo unico que traje

-No puedo evitarlo, ¡es delicioso!- dice metiendoce toneladas de chocolates a la boca

-listo, termine de preparar el relleno- dice Miyako con un bol en sus manos

-ya hirvio, ¿ahora que?- dice Kaoru mirando el agua herbir

-ahora hay que agregar chocolate- dice quitandole la bolsa a Momoko y se la da a Kaoru

-¡oye!

- hasta hay, esta bien- le dice Miyako a Kaoru

-¿ahora?

-hay que esperar un rato- dice

esta bien-dice, mira sus manos y ya no tiene la bolsa de chocolate- ¿y el chocolate?

-¿no lo tenias tu?- dice Miyako preparando los moldes

-ahora no- busca con la mirada y ve a Momoko con los dedos llenos de chocolate y con la bolsa en su otra mano- ¡Momoko!- la nombrada empieza a correr por el pasillo de la casa- hay que detenerla- grita Kaoru antes de perseguirla seguida de Miyako. Recorrieron todos los pasillos de la casa hasta que llegaron al living, Kaoru estaba a unos pasos de distancia, salto y se tiro encima de ella provocando que calleran, Miyako se tropezo con ellas y callo ella tambien, unos leves gemidos de dolor se escuchaban de las chicas, se sentaron en el piso, sobandoce las partes lastimadas de sus cuerpos, las tres se miraron y empezaron a reir.

-!eso fue divertido!- dijeron al unisono y empezaron a reir de nuevo

Miyako huele algo quemandoce- oigan, ¿huelen eso?

-¿se esta quemando la casa?- dice Momoko

-no creo- dice Kaoru- tal vez es...-las tres se miran aterradas

-¡el chocolate!- gritan para luego salir corriendo haci al cosina

Al llegar, el chocolate estaba prendido fuego.

-¡Traigan agua! ¡Ahora!-grita Momoko buscando agua

Las dos restantes corrieron en diraccion contraria, al rato llegaron, Kaoru no encontro nada y Miyako con un balde lleno de agua, estas chocaron provocando que algo de agua callera en Kaoru.

-¡Yo no me estoy quemando, Miyako!- le grita Kaoru enfurecida, mientras la rubia se tapa la boca intentando no reir

-lo siento...-dice intentando no reirse, al rato Momoko le quita el balde y tira el agua encima de la cosina, apagando el fuego.

-uf, que susto- dice la morena apoyando sus manos en la encimera, pero, una de sus manos acciono la batidora, que estaba llena de licuado de fruta, que hace un rato estaban tomando, lamentablemente, no tenia la tapa.

¡aah!-grityaron las tres al resivir el licuado en ropa, pelo y rostro.

-¡era mi ropa nueva!- lloro Miyako

-¡no! me bañe esta mañana- se quejo Momoko limpiando su cabello

-¡mamá va a matarme!- advirtio Kaoru a saus amigas viendo su ropa

Sus amigas la miraron, ella hablaba enserio, su ropa estaba desgarrada, causa de su caida minutos atras, mojada y sucia. A diferencia de ellas, no estaban tan sucias como la chica de ojos esmeraldas.

-¿que voy a hacer ahora?

Miyako mira a su amiga morena, preocupada y como si fuera magia, una idea cruzo por su mente.

-¿porque no se quedan a dormir?- las dos la miran interrogantes

-¿a que te refieres, Miyako?-pregunta la peli-naranja

-porque no se quedan a dormir, te podria dar ropa nueva, que yo misma diseñe para ti, Kaoru- la nombrada la mira con ojos iluminados- y tambien podria areglar esta si tu quieres- dice viendo su ropa.

-¿harias eso por mi?

-¡claro!

La abraza-¡eres la mejor Miyako!

-no es nada

Momoko se agrega al abrazo- ¡este dia se pone cada vez mejor!- las tres comienzan a festejar un rato y hablando de lo que harian, verian o jugarian durante la noche.

**20:36 PM**

Kaoru esta esperando a Miyako enfrente de la puerta del baño, despues de unos minutos llego su amiga con un pijama verde, su color favorito

-aqui tienes Kaoru- dandole la ropa y entrando al baño seguida de ella- aqui estan las tuallas -dice abriendo un armario pequeño, la morena mira un leve segundo el lugar indicado, antes de que su amiga rubia lo vuelva a cerrar- alla esta el shampoo, el desodorante y demas- dice señalando un estante al lado de la ducha- si necesitas algo llamame, ¿de acuerdo?

-muy bien- dice antes de que Miyako cierre la puerta del baño.

-Momoko, ¿que hacemos mientras esperamos a Kaoru?- pregunta la chica de ojos celestes

-no lo se, ¿porque no preparamos unos pochoclos para ver una pelicula?

-me parece buena idea- dice sonriendo- espera- ¿donde dejaste los bombones? no te los abras comido ¿o si?

-no claro que no, me resisti- responde orgullosa- los guarde en una caja y los escondi, mañana podremos guardarlas es las cajitas de regalo

-muy bien vamos

**21:02 PM**

-volvi- dice Kaoru con una musculosa verde claro y un short verde oscuro

-justo a tiempo, Kaoru- dice Miyako usando una remera gris con un gatito celeste y un short celeste- ¿pusiste la ropa en el canasto?

-si

-bien, ¿que pelicula vamos a ver?- pregunta Momoko con una bandeja con tres bebidas y tres tarritos de pochoclos, vestia una remera rosa un poco holgada que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas y una calza blanca.

**Viernes, Dia de San Valentin 10:26 AM**

Kaoru abrio los ojos pesadamente, se sento en su lugar, miro a su alrededor y encontro a sus amigas desayunando.

-buenos dias- dice Kaoru pesadamente y caminando hasta ellas, sus amigas voltean sonriendo

-buenos dias- dicen al unisono

-¿a que hora se levantaron?

-hace un rato- contesta Miyako, vestia un vestido celeste y azul

-no queriamos despertarte- dice Momoko, vestia una remera blanca con mangas rosas y una pollera- ¿recuerdas que dia es hoy?

-¿viernes?- dice sobandoce los ojos

-ademas- las dos de miran- ¡Feliz dia de San Valentin!- dicen al mismo tiempo

Kaoru abre los ojos como platos- hay no...

-hay si- dicen malisiosamente

-no pienso usar esto- afirma Kaoru con un vestido violeta

-¡pero te que lindo!-anuncia Momoko

-¡que no!

-tranquila Kaoru solo estoy jugando- dice Miyako- esta es para ti- le da unos jeans negros con una remera verde y una chaqueta negra

-¡esto esta mejor!

-¡esa si es la Kaoru que conozco!- dice Momoko

-listo ahora hay irnos-dice Miyako entregandole el regalo

-espera ¿ahora?- dice Kaoru preocupada

-¿si no cuando?- le contesta Momoko

- eh, si... creo que yo... ¡me voy!- anuncia Kaoru saliendo del cuarto a las corridas

- ¡Kaoru vuelve aqui!

**5 minutos despues...**

-¡No lo hare nunca jamas!- decia la chica de ojos esmeralda, siendo empujada por sus amigas hasta la salida de su casa

-¡Claro que si! no estuvimos tanto tiempo preparando esos chocolates para nada-dice su amiga de ojos rosas, evitando que vuelva a entrar a la casa

-¡Esto es tan romantico!-dice su otra amiga de ojos celestes como el cielo, juntando sus manos y con sus ojos brillando como el mismo sol de felicidad-es como uno de esos cuentos de amor que leí en la escuela-dice si percatarse de que sus amigas estaban teniendo una batalla para saber quien ganaba la entrada de la casa-yo siempre supe que terminarian juntos...

Las dos restantes pararon en seco, pasaron unos segundos antes de escuchar las risas de su amiga peli-naranja, causando que la cara de la morena se pusiera roja, pero la pregunta era ¿de verguenza o de furia?

-¡Que cosas estas diciendo Miyako, eso nunca va a pasar!-grita ella a los cuatro vientos

-si claro lo que tu digas, tienes que hacerlo es tu reto, no es tan dificil- dice su amiga entregandole una caja de regalo color verde

-si Momoko pero, de todos los chicos del mundo ¿por que el?-la interrogo, Miyako y Momoko se miran picaramente, confundiendo mas a la morena

-creeme Kaoru tenemos nuestras razones, ahora hay que apurarse- dice Momoko

-¡si! cuanto mas rapido mejor, ¿verdad, Kaoru?-dice sonriendole simpaticamente

-tienes razon Miyako, cuanto mas rapido...-paro su andar, para dar media vuelta y mirar a sus amigas- ¿que tal si vamos mañana?- sus amigas suspiran frustradas, cada una toma un brazo y la llevan arrastrando hacia su destino... (segun Kaoru) su destino final.

Cerca de la fuente del parque se encontraban dos chicos riendo a carcajadas, mientras otro salia de la fuente completamente empapado y frustrado.

-ja ja, muy gracioso...

-¿verdad que si?-le sigue el juego un chico peli-naranja

Mientras que a lo lejos se veian tres chicas espiandolos atras de un árbol, una insegura, otra preocupada y la última aguantandoce la risa.

-Boomer, ¿estara bien? -pregunta Miyako

-creo que si..-dice sin aguantar la risa- vamos Kaoru tu puedes hacerlon

-no pienso hacerlo si ellos estan hay...-antes de darse cuenta Momoko y Miyako caminaron hasta los chicos como si la situación en la que estaba metida fuera la mas normal del mundo, se regañaba internamente por haber jugado a ese tonoto juego, unos pasos acercandoce la saco de sus pensamientos, vió a sus amigas caminar hacia ella con los chicos y se oculto mas atras del árbol.

-Kaoru, ¿donde estas?-decia Miyako al no encontrar a su amiga

-aqui esta- anucia Momoko empujandola causando que chocara contra Butch probocando que se sonrojen

-bueno chicos, ¿nos ayudan con algo?- dice Momoko, mientras los dos restantes la miran de forma interrogatoria

-¡claro que si!- responde Miyako por ellos mientras las dos los empujan fuera del parque

Ninguno no decia nada, Kaoru estaba muy precionada, ni siquiera sabia que decir, hasta que el rompio el hielo.

-¿para quien es eso?-dice señalando el regalo

-es para... para...-Kaoru no podia terminar la oración, inalo fuerte y lo solta- ¡para ti!- dice poniendole el paquete enfrente de su rostro.

Butch, toma en sus manos el paquete, sabiendo exactemente que era de bombones- gracias- sonrie, el le extiende su mano con un regalo

-¿y esto?- ella se sorprende por el paquete- es para mi-el asiente levemente, ella mira para todos lados y como un rayo le da un beso en su mejilla provocando que el chico se sonroje- gracias- susurro, algo sonrojada.

-no es nada- dice rascandose la cabeza

-¡gracias, hasta luego!-dice Momoko llegando- Kaoru hay que irnos

-si, nosotros tambien, vamos Butch- dice Brick mientras se lo lleva a arrastras

-oye espera, adios Kaoru- alcanza decir antes de irse

-adios- dice con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¿saben algo?- dirijiendoce a sus amigas- tal vez, el dia de San Valentin- mira la cajita- no sea tan malo, despues de todo.

_**Fin**_


End file.
